


丛林法则

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 私设现代魔法世界，科技与麻瓜相同甚至更高。魔法世界正在遭遇史无前例的人口大断崖，因此魔法部开辟了一个名为“伊甸园”的实验室。





	1. 纽特经历性别分化

法律执行司司长办公室内的地毯是和走廊上一样的紫红色，地毯从门外一直延伸到了办公桌后的落地玻璃前，窗外播放着由魔法维护保养处展示的天气。

夕阳照射在泰晤士河上，让波光粼粼的河面看起来像是飘着一层橙黄色的中国高档丝绸，如果不是忒修斯急着下班，他一定会被这幅美景所吸引。

而此刻，他的双眼正一眨不眨地盯着司长翻看报告的动作，恨不得自己亲自上前为他快速讲解。可任谁被这样盯着都会浑身不自在，特拉弗斯抬头看了一眼这位傲罗指挥部里的新起之秀，继续慢条斯理地隔空挥动着报告：“忒修斯，看来你赶时间？”

“呃……”坐在他对面的年轻傲罗抿了抿嘴，不好意思的笑了一下，“是的，今天我母亲值夜班，家里只剩下弟弟一个人。”忒修斯懊恼自己在上司面前居然如此轻易暴露出不良情绪，这对他来说并不是件好事。

特拉弗斯翻完最后几页，把报告轻轻拍在了办公桌上，坐回舒适宽大的座椅。如果他再仔细一点的话就能通过纸张上还带着打印机发热的温度猜到坐在办公桌前的这个年轻人是多么迫切地想早点回家。

“据我所知，你的弟弟过完这两个月暑假就要在霍格沃茨读七年级了。”言下之意就是你的弟弟已经是个能独立照顾自己的成年巫师了，不需要你这个哥哥那么操心。

“我知道。”忒修斯想尽量让自己看起来不那么焦虑，“我只是，我的弟弟他比较容易闯祸。”

见惯大风大浪的法律执行司司长摇了摇头，并挥挥手，属下的报告就随着他的动作飘起来，落在了不远处专门堆放文件的桌子上，等待他的助理第二天来整理。

“报告很完美，你在这次任务中的表现也很出色。恕我冒昧地问一句，你真的只是个Beta吗？”

特拉弗斯还记得第一次查看忒修斯近几年工作总结时的情形，他太过出色了，其他人也许要花十年二十年才能做到的，他在短短五年间就轻松办到，这样的人才并不是没有，只是大多出现在Alpha中，如果是身为Beta，他实在优秀得有些过分。

“我确实是Beta。”忒修斯不懂司长为何会问这样奇怪的问题，足够优秀的成绩是靠足够努力的工作堆砌出来的，难道司长对他有性别歧视？

听到对方给予他的肯定回答后，特拉弗斯反而松了口气，说：“行吧，时间不早了，你可以下班了。”

得到许可的忒修斯和他道别后，立刻起身离开了办公室，匆匆回到自己的工位，他甚至都来不及查看桌面上的物品，便直接拎起挂在椅背上的西装外套就向电梯快步走去。

 

忒修斯使用飞路粉回到了母亲租在白厅附近的公寓里，挂在客厅墙上的指针显示现在是晚上八点，他相信家养小精灵已经用一顿丰盛的晚餐喂饱了纽特，但他在拍掉肩膀上多余粉末时却闻到了一股浓郁的柑橘香，就像是有人故意把果酱涂在房间里的每一面墙壁上。

“巴克！你在厨房里捣蛋了吗？”忒修斯误以为味道的来源是还在洗盘子的家养小精灵造成的。

听到小主人的声音，巴克赶紧幻影移形到客厅里，沾满水渍的双手在脏兮兮的衣服上来回搓，生怕滴在夫人新买的土耳其地毯上。

“大少爷，我没有捣蛋，我正在洗碗。”巴克低着头不敢看忒修斯，担心自己说错话惹怒他。

“那怎么屋子里有一股柑橘味？”忒修斯脱下西装外套交给了巴克。

巴克小心翼翼地挥舞双手把外套挂在了玄关处的衣架上，并用力吸了吸鼻子，仔细确认了房间内的气味后才唯唯诺诺地回答：“巴克并没有闻到什么柑橘味。”

听他这么说忒修斯有些不确定了，没理由自己闻得到而巴克没发现啊，难道是嗅觉失灵了？他转身环顾了下四周，并顺手解开了衬衫袖口的纽扣，当他把目光投向沙发时又发现了不对劲的地方——纽特不在客厅。

平时这个时候弟弟总是抱着他不知道从对角巷哪家旧书店里淘来的关于魔法生物的书籍，乐此不疲地翻阅着，而今天壁炉旁的单人沙发上却没有了他的身影，这实在有违常理。

“纽特呢？”现在还没到常规睡觉时间，唯一知道弟弟在哪里的只有眼前的家养小精灵。

“小少爷他吃完饭后说不舒服，早早进卧室休息了。”

“不舒服？”忒修斯盯着巴克狐疑地问道，纽特可不是什么体弱多病的美少年，抓小动物、滚泥巴的事从小就没少做过，怎么说病就病了。

“是的。小少爷他看起来脸红彤彤的，巴克猜测他是不是发烧了？”小精灵说着消失了几秒，再次出现在忒修斯面前时手上多了一盆水和毛巾，“大少爷要是担心的话，巴克现在就上去照顾小少爷。”

“不用了，我来吧。”他接过巴克手中的脸盆与毛巾，朝着通向二楼卧室的楼梯走去。

忒修斯左手端着脸盆，右手搭在领带的温莎结上，边走边摇晃着脖子把温莎结拉扯下来，领口整齐扣着的纽扣也被一颗颗地解开，直到隐隐露出白皙健壮的胸膛。他总觉得有股火在身上燃烧，越是靠近纽特的卧室，越是烧得情难自已，仿佛点燃一切的纵火犯就在房间里一样，而一直萦绕在鼻尖的柑橘香也愈发浓烈，侵袭着忒修斯身体里的每一个细胞。

他强打起精神敲了敲弟弟卧室的房门：“纽特，是我。你还好吗？”

纽特没有吱声，而是发出了含糊不清的呓语，在忒修斯耳里那听起来更像是呻吟，难过的呻吟。弟弟现在一定很不好受，急需有人陪伴在他身边照顾他。身为哥哥的忒修斯想都没多想，直接转动门把手，大步跨进了房间。

事实上眼前所见的一切与他所想的出现了巨大偏差，忒修斯甚至惊讶地差点把脸盆丢掉。

只见纽特一丝不挂地躺在床上，听到开门声后抬起的双眼泛着泪光，苍白皮肤上的点点雀斑也因为情欲而染上了粉红色，夹在双腿之间的被子早已被他蹂躏地不成样子，似乎连呼出的气也带着炙热的体温。

发现进来之人是忒修斯后，纽特赶紧停下所有的动作，用被子蒙住了全身。他知道自己正在经历着性别分化的过程，很显然，他已经分化成了Omega，身后无法启齿的部位把床单弄湿了一小块，并且还在往外淌着水。那里在听到哥哥低沉嗓音时狠狠收缩了一下，突如其来的快感让纽特差点招架不住。一想到自己居然因为听到兄长的声音而感到兴奋，他就恨不得找个地洞钻进去，这实在是太羞耻了。

更糟糕的事还在后面，他在忒修斯进来的一瞬间就闻到了浓烈的薄荷味，他隐隐记得妈妈曾说过哥哥是个Beta，可一个Beta怎会散发出如此具有侵略性的信息素气味？而且自己作为Omega是只能闻到Alpha的信息素，如果不是当初记错了，就是妈妈同时欺骗了他们兄弟俩。

“纽特，你没事吧？”忒修斯往前走了几步，想坐在床沿掀开被子查看弟弟的情况。

可纽特无论如何都不肯松手，他知道一旦被哥哥触碰到，哪怕仅仅是看一眼，他的理智都会崩断。

小时候对于哥哥的崇拜到了青春期渐渐被其他不能言喻的情感所替代，他经常幻想着能拥有忒修斯，甚至是自私地独占他。这些不能写进日记里的秘密成为了纽特日思夜想的根源。在心里，他可以对哥哥说一千次我爱你，再唯美的词汇都不能完整形容他对哥哥的爱。可在现实中，纽特却永远不知该如何开口表达感情。他害怕，他怕哥哥会皱着眉头拒绝他，他怕哥哥会用看怪物的眼神看他，这一切都让纽特不得不一次又一次地推开忒修斯。

“不，你离我远点！”透过被子传出来的声音还带着哭腔。

“让我看下，巴克说你发烧了。如果太严重的话我要带你去圣芒戈。当然，浑身发热的不止你一个，我一进屋子就觉得不对劲，满鼻腔的柑橘味，我也可能得了什么奇怪的病。”忒修斯不敢说的是，这种奇怪的病让他想紧紧拥住床上这个东躲西藏的男孩，想亲吻他，想进入他。就像是来自于身体的本能般，那种让他讨厌的失控感。

“你闻到了柑橘味？”纽特“唰”的一下扯开被子露出了毛绒绒的脑袋，不可思议地问，“那是我的信息素气味。”话刚说完，他就瘫软在了靠垫上，哥哥身上的薄荷味实在太致命了，对他来说闻一下就会化成一滩水。

“你的……信息素气味？”这下换忒修斯蒙了，他是个Beta，怎么可能闻得到弟弟的信息素？

直到这时他才回想起距离性别分化已经过去七年，在这期间他从未出现过渴望被Alpha占有的那种发情热，而且忒修斯很肯定自己下面的尺寸绝不会是Omega所能拥有的，似乎所有的表现都在指向同一个答案——忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个Alpha！

“看来你还不知道自己身上正在疯狂释放薄荷味吧。”纽特试图缩进墙壁与床形成的夹角里，和哥哥距离越远，他越能保持理智，“魔法部的傲罗未来之星居然不知道自己是个Alpha，忒修斯你真差劲。”

听到弟弟说自己差劲，忒修斯把衬衫袖子卷到了手肘处，一步一步慢慢逼近纽特。他良好的忍耐力在弟弟面前消失殆尽。“你说我差劲？你怎么可以这么说自己的兄长？”

“为……为什么不可以？你……忒…忒修斯你别过来！”纽特缩成了更小一团，他懊恼自己还未被许可使用幻影移形，不然他早就离开这个房间了。

但他又庆幸现在拥有的这些不利条件，特别是当你看到喜欢的人对你步步紧逼，你猜测他会直接抓住你的手腕把你扑倒在柔软的床上，甚至是他为你的身体着迷、疯狂时，之前纠结的那一切都烟消云散了，你脑子里只会剩下与对方翻云覆雨的画面。

“纽特，你扪心自问，你真的不需要我过来吗？”忒修斯看起来很口渴，他确实是，还没有吃过晚餐的他显得非常饥渴，各种意义上的。

“想………不！！不不……”纽特几乎快要哀嚎了，为什么要这么折磨自己，为什么偏偏是忒修斯。

两人再进一步前面就是地狱，他们需要把今夜将会发生的一切藏在心里、藏一辈子。纽特可以勇敢跳下去，可哥哥敢吗？哥哥他是真的愿意标记自己还是出于生理需求？他，真的喜欢我这个不怎么听话的弟弟吗？他，爱我吗？

“既然想，就不要再拒绝我了，纽特。一直被拒绝的滋味真的让人很难受。”忒修斯登掉了脚上的皮鞋，准备上床了，“也许我之前表现的不够明显，那我直白一点好了，纽特，我爱你。我爱你，我的弟弟。”

我爱你这句话像是让人无法抵抗的咒语，纽特脑子里仿佛有一百只在下雨天嚎叫的卜鸟，他几乎听不见哥哥说的其他话，只能勉强从对方的口型中辨别他最后说了什么。他说：“Come Here！”。

接下来的事情就简单多了，纽特掀开了被子，起身拉住了哥哥已经松松垮垮的领带，把他拉到自己面前，试探性地亲了亲对方略显干燥的嘴唇，换来的是兄长如狂风暴雨般地激吻。

 

也许过了一个小时，甚至可能是更短的时间，随着忒修斯的结卡在弟弟的生殖腔里进行标记时，房间里的温度终于降到了正常值。

但标记仍未完成，他只能就着后入的姿势趴在纽特的背上休息。忒修斯满意地看着两人结合部位满是粘连着的体液，自己更是在弟弟苍白的身躯上留下了各种暧昧的痕迹。

他深深吸了口气，是混着薄荷清香的柑橘味，让人能安定下来的味道。

可是事情的走向变化来得太快，兄弟俩完全没想到本应在值夜班的母亲会提前下班，斯卡曼德夫人蹬着高跟鞋直奔小儿子的卧室，巴克因为担心小少爷的身体状况，给夫人打了电话，求她尽快回家。

“忒修斯！这是怎么回事！”斯卡曼德夫人在看到自己两个宝贝儿子滚在一起用一种极度羞耻的姿势结合时脑袋都快爆炸了，特别是在闻到屋子里的信息素味道后，怒气值更是接近了临界点。

被点名的大儿子有一瞬间显得惊慌失措，但身为傲罗的他很快就调整了情绪，他拉过被子盖在了纽特和自己身上，以免母亲会有更激烈的举动。谢天谢地这时候结已经完全消下去了，忒修斯赶紧从弟弟身体里撤出来，偷偷在被子里用了清洁咒。

“妈妈，你听我解释，纽特他性别分化了，我不得不帮助他经历发情热。”

看到大儿子有条不紊地处理着现场，并口齿清楚逻辑清晰地向自己做着解释，斯卡曼德夫人恨不得给他一耳光，但现在显然不该把时间浪费在这种小事上，她需要在最短的时间内做出最正确的判断。

“我给你们两个五分钟时间，赶紧整理干净。”她拉着门把手准备关门，刚要走又退了回来，似乎想起什么似得改口道，“忒修斯你只有一分钟，马上下楼，我在客厅等你。”

忒修斯乖乖按照母亲所下达的指令很快穿戴整齐，离开卧室前在纽特嘴角上留下了一个轻柔的吻：“不要怕，有我在，我会好好和妈妈解释的。”

纽特看着他灰蓝色的双眼点了点头，然后起身从衣柜里翻找起干净的内衣裤。他相信哥哥能把这件事处理好，如果兄弟俩为此要付出代价的话，多少他都愿意。

忒修斯迈开长腿，三步并作两步地下了楼，当他在客厅里看到母亲所做之事时惊呆了。等待他的不是坐在沙发上一脸严肃的中年女巫，也不是气到极致看起来变得异常温柔的高贵纯血，而是一个站在椅子上，似乎想够天花板上烟雾报警器的“奇怪”女人？是的，忒修斯只能用奇怪这个词来形容此时此刻的妈妈。

“忒修斯，你把放在墙角的那个东西给我！”意识到自己的身高够不着头顶之上的小机器时，斯卡曼德夫人让大儿子帮她拿辅助工具。

“妈妈，这是飞天扫帚。”饶是见多识广的傲罗也猜不出她到底要做什么，“妈妈你到底要干什么？需要我帮忙吗？”

下一秒飞天扫帚就直接飞到了斯卡曼德夫人的手中。“不需要。”说着，她挥舞起扫帚的长柄用力击打那个可怜的烟雾报警器。

“我在！”

“破坏！”

“这个！”

“信息素！”

“收集器！”

随着她一个字一个字往外蹦出来的短句，这个信息素收集器被斯卡曼德夫人砸得稀巴烂，连接在天花板上的电线都露了出来。她把扫帚一扔，直接上手扯断了电线，也不顾自己会不会有触电的危险。

“信息素收集器？”忒修斯是第一次听到这个名词，母亲之前也从未提到过，他单纯的以为这只是个烟雾报警器呢。

“是的。”斯卡曼德夫人从椅子上跳了下来，拍了拍身上落下的灰尘，“你赶紧和纽特一起去收拾行李，越简单越好，然后坐骑士巴士到老宅，那里现在相对安全。等你们安定下来后再用猫头鹰给我寄信。现代通讯设备虽然方便，但那会暴露你们的位置，只有老办法才能真正保护到你们。”

“什么？为什么我和纽特要逃亡？到底发生了什么事？”忒修斯心中的疑云越积越多，母亲反常的表现与话语让他感到了一丝恐慌，似乎有一双黑手正要伸向他们兄弟俩。

“现在解释不了那么多，赶快走才是最正确的选择！”斯卡曼德夫人直接把儿子推上了楼梯，示意他立刻去整理行李。

“等等！”忒修斯停下了脚步，他发现自己少了一样很重要的东西。他让西装外套飘过来后把所有口袋翻了个遍，终于发现少了什么，“我的魔杖忘在办公室里了。”


	2. 弟弟和妈妈被抓，忒修斯也上了魔法部通缉榜

作为英国魔法界古老纯血家族之一的斯卡曼德家族旁系女主人，斯卡曼德夫人一直教育自己的两个儿子如何保持对他人应有的尊重，不轻易说脏话就是其中一条。可现在，这位打扮精致又优雅的女巫在听到忒修斯把魔杖忘记在办公室这件事后，那些诸如“Fuck”、“Shit”这样的词汇就开始在嘴里打转，直到她忍得快要喷火了才咽回去。

“遇到困难！解决问题！不要指责任何人！”她反复说着这三句话像是提醒自己不要真的去殴打忒修斯，“忒修斯！我就不计较你标记了纽特这件事。但作为一名合格的傲罗，你怎么会把最重要的魔杖忘在了办公室？”好吧，她还是没忍住指责了在旁人眼中无比优秀的大儿子。

“我现在回去拿还来得及。”忒修斯取过挂在衣架上的西装，准备幻影移形到白厅下方的魔法部。

“Be careful.”斯卡曼德夫人拍了拍他的肩，“我担心你们办公室已经有人收到指令抓捕我们。”

“抓捕？”忒修斯顿了一下，仿佛是在听一个不太好笑的笑话，他从未想过自己和家人会成为魔法部的通缉对象，“我们到底做错了什么要被魔法部抓捕？”

他身为傲罗，正直恪守每一个条例、为保护魔法世界奉献出一切；弟弟则是个在霍格沃茨赫奇帕奇学院在读的学生；而妈妈更只是神奇动物控制管理司钦定的鹰头马身有翼兽饲养员，天天和那些动物们打交道。每个人的工作和生活都简单到有些无趣，是写成故事都没人看的那种。就算大家真的有这样那样的缺点，也绝不至于上通缉榜。

“等你和纽特安全后我再慢慢跟你解释。”斯卡曼德夫人一再强调他们正身处险境以及时间对于大家的紧迫性，忒修斯便也不好再追问下去，看来先拿回魔杖要紧。

“我会尽快赶回来的。”随着轻微的爆裂声，年轻傲罗消失在了公寓的玄关处。

“忒修斯去哪儿了？”刚刚经历完性别分化的纽特扶着楼梯把手站在拐角处看着标记自己的Alpha离去。他现在虽然感觉有些疲惫，但还是鼓起勇气，想与哥哥一起面对狂风暴雨。可似乎妈妈没有为此事发怒，家里也没有打砸发泄的痕迹，好像一切都没发生过。

“你哥哥回办公室取魔杖了。”斯卡曼德夫人走上楼梯揽过他的肩，“纽特，你和我一起去帮你哥哥整理行李好吗？还有你自己的。”

“行李？我们要去哪里？”他跟着母亲来到了忒修斯的卧室，门没有锁，轻轻一推就开了。

“去老宅。”

“为什么要去老宅？”纽特转头望向母亲，却意外发现对方正用一种复杂的表情看着他。担心、悲伤、甚至是痛苦。

抿住嘴摇着头的斯卡曼德夫人笑了一下，看起来像是在安慰小儿子。她为了保护兄弟两人能像正常人一样生活，不惜瞒着魔法部高层谎报忒修斯的性别。她知道自己是在自欺欺人，却没想到意外来得那么快，让她措不及防。

斯卡曼德夫人拿出忒修斯放在床底下已经施过无痕伸展咒的手提箱交给了纽特，让他帮忙找些哥哥常穿的衣物放进去

“纽特，今后无论发生什么事，妈妈都希望你内心能永远保有希望。”她在整理的间隙突然停下了手中的活，没有抬头，自顾自说着，“因为希望能让那些施加在你身上所有的苦痛都化为活着的动力。”一想到将来他们可能要经历常人无法想象的事，斯卡曼德夫人就忍不住鼻子一酸。

“妈妈，到底发生什……”还未等纽特说完，楼下传来了“叮咚”的门铃声，“是忒修斯回来了！”纽特就像个圣诞节收礼物的小朋友一样丢下箱子朝大门跑去。

“纽特！No！！快回来！！！”斯卡曼德夫人的直觉告诉她自己，这事不对劲，如果真是忒修斯回来了怎么会在门口按门铃而不是直接幻影移形进屋？她急匆匆跟着小儿子跑出房间想阻止他却为时已晚。

只见纽特被闯进公寓的傲罗施了束缚咒，失去身体平衡的他直接摔在了地上，其中一个傲罗用魔杖把他翻了个身，让站在人群中最后面，戴着黑色圆礼帽的男人查看了纽特的腺体。

“他已经被标记了，还要送过去吗？”傲罗回头问那人。

“送过去，连同标记他的那个Alpha。”男人湖绿色的眼睛看起来像吐着信子的蛇妖一样危险，他环顾了一下四周，指了指一楼的客厅和二楼的起居室，示意他们进行地毯式的搜查。

斯卡曼德夫人见状先躲进了身后的储物间，关上门后才发现这里是家养小精灵休息和睡觉的地方。注意到主人的突然拜访，巴克以为自己犯了什么弥天大错，缩在角落里整个人止不住地颤抖：“主人找巴克有什么事吗？是不是巴克做错了什么？”

“巴克？”斯卡曼德夫人望着眼前睁着无辜大眼的小精灵，突然想到了什么，蹲下身嘱咐了几句。等她觉得交代得够清楚后才扯了扯身上的套装，抽出魔杖，走了出来。

“是谁给你们的胆子擅闯斯卡曼德家的公寓？”斯卡曼德夫人的出现让正准备上楼的傲罗停下了脚步，甚至在这位纯血女巫的步步紧逼下退回了一楼。

“斯卡曼德夫人，你好，我叫多姆纳尔，是伊甸园计划的负责人。”听到动静的男人脱了礼帽，站在客厅门口做了自我介绍，“伊甸园计划直接听命于魔法部长，如果你有任何问题，可以选择向魔法部递交投诉报告，我想部长的助理会很乐意与你在此事上做有效的沟通。”他扯着嘴角开始打官腔，在遇到与伊甸园有关的事情时从来没人敢阻挠他，现在的情形让这个把姜黄色短发整齐梳在耳后的男人感到了一丝不悦。

“一小时之前，我们安装在客厅之中的信息素收集器监测到这栋公寓里同时出现了Alpha和Omega。”多姆纳尔看向天花板上原来检测仪器所在的位置，却发现那里只剩下了一个窟窿，“咳，好吧，显然收集器被人为破坏了。”他尴尬地咳嗽了一下，“根据记录显示，你的两个孩子，一个是Beta，一个还未性别分化。现在按照计划中的条例，我们首先要把Omega带回伊甸园。至于你，斯卡曼德夫人，你出于不明原因谎报了其中一个孩子的性别，我们要带你回魔法部做进一步审问。”

多姆纳尔见对方不吭声又继续说道：“如果你愿意告诉我忒修斯在哪里，或许我可以在对你审讯这件事上酌情……”

“去你妈的！你休想！”斯卡曼德夫人撕下了精致的伪装，直接用粗俗的脏话打断了他慷慨激昂的说辞。对于这个女人来说，家人比什么都重要，多姆纳尔居然还想教唆她出卖自己的儿子！良好的修养绝不是给这种人准备的！

多姆纳尔见状转了下食指，中年女巫手中的魔杖立刻就飞了过来，取而代之的，是和纽特手腕上一模一样的魔法禁锢手环。  
#  
另一边，忒修斯用工作牌顺利刷入了魔法部设在中庭处的闸机，值班的巫师坐在前台无精打采地翻阅着新买的《女巫周刊》，连头都没抬一下。

忒修斯也没像往常那样和对方打招呼，而是直接走进了通往二层的电梯。在电梯等候的时间里，他思索着妈妈是不是对刚刚发生的一切太敏感了？现在自己身为傲罗的权限还在，就意味着一家人并没上魔法部的通缉榜。尽管忒修斯知道不应该太乐观，但往好的方面想，也许妈妈所担忧的一切都不会发生。

今晚的办公室里似乎异常安静，加班的傲罗也只有两个人，大家都沉浸在自己的案子里无暇顾及其他人员的出入，更何况没有哪个在通缉榜上的黑巫师敢光明正大地踏入傲罗指挥部。

忒修斯的工位在办公室中间偏后的位置，为了缩短步行所需花费的时间，年轻傲罗由原来的快走变成了小跑，他真应该感谢后勤保障部铺在房间里厚实的地毯，把凌乱的脚步声全部隐藏了起来。

所幸魔杖并没有遗失在其他地方，而是安静地躺在桌子上，忒修斯打开西装外套，把魔杖直接塞进了内侧专用口袋里。

临走之前他抬起手腕看了看时间，距离离开公寓已经过去五分钟，如果纽特和妈妈速度足够快的话，应该已经在公寓门口等着他了。

他转身正要离开办公室时，眼睛一不小心瞥到了对面同事开着的电脑屏幕上，原本是乡村风景照的桌面突然被弹出来的警告所覆盖，是一张新的通缉令，上面赫然贴着自己、弟弟以及妈妈的照片。但只有斯卡曼德夫人的照片下写着通缉理由，并且这个理由也是忒修斯见过那么多通缉令里最让人感到奇怪的——捏造魔法部公职人员真实信息。这个公职人员，指的是自己？

“他刚刚还在那里！”

“没看到啊！我们要不要通知司长？”  
“嘘！轻点，斯卡曼德可能是躲起来了。”

不远处突然传来的对话打断了他的思考，尽管他们刻意压低了声线不想惊扰到上了通缉榜的傲罗，无奈周围环境太过静谧，以至于谈话内容还是一字不差地被忒修斯听了进去。

办公桌上竖起的隔断挡住了那几个人的视线，为忒修斯争取到了时间。他一把抓过同事挂在椅背上的大衣套在身上后爬进了桌子底下的空档里。

“荧光闪烁！”忒修斯背对着外面举起了魔杖，魔杖顶端闪烁出的微弱光芒点亮了狭小的空间，他顺着大衣袖口一路往上，细细寻找着衣服主人可能留下的毛发，最终，肩线处掉落的一根金色丝线引起了他的注意。

忒修斯用拇指与食指小心翼翼地捻起那根线看了又看，确定是头发后熄灭了魔杖上的亮光，掏出随身携带的复方汤剂，把发丝扔进去后一饮而尽。

等到他完全变成另一个人的模样后才从桌子底下爬出来，他拍了拍大衣上的灰尘，步履稳健地向那两个傲罗走去。表面上看起来没有任何异常，但实际上忒修斯的心脏都快蹦出胸腔了。路过那两人身边时他感觉时间都被放慢了，紧张的氛围一触即发。

梅林在上，这是忒修斯做过的“最让自己害怕”的一件事，他熟知傲罗办案的每一个习惯每一个细节，如果那两个人其中一人举起魔杖，就算是半开玩笑地对他念现形咒他都会暴露，那后果是不堪设想的，因为忒修斯并不会为此束手就擒，在他弄明白所有的一切之前，他会一直逃，带着纽特一起逃。

最坏的结果并没有产生，那两个人只是对他点了点头，又继续朝着空荡荡的办公室里东张西望，以确定忒修斯是否在里面，而真正的忒修斯早已从他们面前走过。

被通缉的斯卡曼德一离开傲罗指挥部所在的楼层就开始奔跑，时间紧迫，他周围的一切都已不安全，忒修斯甚至不知道纽特和妈妈是否已经被抓，他现在所能做的事就是尽可能快地赶回去。

深夜魔法部无人的走廊里只有几个家养小精灵在无声地做着清洁工作，唯独一个站在地毯正中央的小精灵看起来有些不同寻常，他不知所措地搅着衣角，像是在等人，忒修斯注意到他后放慢了脚步。

“巴克？”忒修斯惊讶地叫出声，并眼明手快地拉着他躲进了墙角处，“你怎么在这里？”

“大？大少爷？”神奇生物特有的感应让巴克透过伪装直接认出了斯卡曼德家的大儿子。顺利找到忒修斯终于使他松了口气，但一想起夫人的叮嘱巴克又紧张了起来：“大少爷！是夫人让我来魔法部找你的。她让我捎一份口信给你。夫人说魔法部已经派人来抓捕大少爷和小少爷了，让你千万千万别回去！”

“他们已经闯进公寓了？”忒修斯听到巴克的话整颗心都沉了下来。妈妈不在万不得已的情况下是不会让家养小精灵来送信的，这代表在傲罗指挥部发布通缉令的同时上边已经派巫师出发前去抓人。能绕过特拉弗斯直接下达命令的人在魔法世界的影响力究竟有多大？为何他们会如此着急？“这是多久之前的事？”

“两三分钟之前。”可怜的巴克意识到自己可能已经失去了夫人和小少爷，眼前这个高大的男人将会是他唯一的主人了，“我们该怎么办，大少爷？”

“巴克，你先回公寓。我们将会有很长一段时间不在家。你只需每天把屋子打扫干净，等我们回来，好吗？”

巴克听完忒修斯交给他的任务后擦了擦快掉下来的眼泪，点点头：“那大少爷要去哪里？”

“我要去救他们。”


	3. 忒修斯为救纽特进入伊甸园

去救他们这个想法在脑袋里刚形成，忒修斯心里就有了计划。 他原本想从中庭的飞路网直接回到公寓客厅的壁炉，但现在为了能顺利接到母亲和纽特，他将以自己同事——塞缪尔这个新身份折返前往直通地牢的电梯等待亲人的到来。他的计划简单粗暴，那就是劫狱。

如果是纽特和斯卡曼德夫人同时被送过来，每个人将会各有两名傲罗看押，到时进电梯后忒修斯准备站在最内侧，使用无声咒语直接把离他最近的两个傲罗统统石化，如果站在电梯口的另两个人发现了异常，忒修斯就必须要在他们开启防护罩之前直接击晕他们。这样一来，他就可以带着弟弟和母亲逃离这该死的魔法部。

“塞缪尔？”原本空荡荡的大厅里突然凭空出现了三个人，其中一个看起来像是忒修斯现在身份的好友喊了他一声，“你是来接犯人的吗？”

忒修斯背着手转过身笑了笑，但在看到眼前景象时笑容不可察觉地凝固了：“就她一个人？小斯卡曼德先生呢？我收到的通缉令上可不止她一人。”

“哦，你说纽特 斯卡曼德？”那人按了下空白的电梯楼层后挠了挠头颈，“他被多姆纳尔直接送去伊甸园了。最近几个月那边只有一个Omega怀孕，那个神经质的负责人可能急了。”

伊甸园？Omega怀孕？这两个没有任何关联的词汇不停地在忒修斯脑中碰撞。纽特被抓去了伊甸园，伊甸园是让Omega怀孕的？纽特要被强迫怀孕了？

一想到这里原本还算冷静的男人心跳开始不受控制地加速，疯狂分泌的肾上腺素让他呼吸变快，额头上也跟着冒出汗珠。不论出于什么原因，违背本人意志强制进行怀孕都是不人道的，更何况那人还是刚刚和自己确立了关系、含在嘴里都怕化了的纽特。

快速下降的电梯并没有给他过多的思考时间，忒修斯得想办法制造与母亲单独谈话的机会，几分钟也好。

“时间很晚了，你们先回家休息吧，我送她进地牢。”塞缪尔抢先出了电梯，用手掌卡住了将要关闭的电梯门，“到时候记得请我喝酒。”

还在轿厢里的两人互相看了一眼，觉得这是个不错的主意，先前和塞缪尔打招呼的傲罗便直接把斯卡曼德夫人交给他，临走之前还不放心地问：“你一个人没问题吧？”

“不相信我的能力吗？”忒修斯生怕对方会反悔，故意把抓着母亲双手的动作做得粗暴又无礼，斯卡曼德夫人在受到如此对待时也未多吭一声，“规矩是死的，人是活的，放心好了！”言外之意就是大晚上的谁来盯着你们是不是真的有两个傲罗在押送黑巫师。

“那明天见。”随着电梯门从两侧缓缓合上，一直努力维持笑容的忒修斯终于把脸垮了下来，他松开母亲的双手后又准备用魔杖收回她手腕上的禁锢手环， “快跟我走！”

“你是？”斯卡曼德夫人并没有行动，而是转了转手腕，站在原地半眯着眼观察这个金色头发的苏格兰人，她很肯定自己并不认识这位傲罗，即使对方是大儿子的挚友也不会选择在伊甸园的事上惹麻烦。

“妈妈，是我！”忒修斯救人心切，居然忘了服用过复方汤剂的事。他把魔杖柄那端露出来展示给斯卡曼德夫人看，以证明自己的真实身份，“巴克和我说魔法部去公寓抓你们了，我才赶过来救你们。纽特呢？还有伊甸园是怎么回事？”

见对方提及了只有家里人才知道的家养小精灵，斯卡曼德夫人这才松了口气，但转念一想又觉得自己不能那么简单地和他走。她再次把双手合拢，伸到大儿子面前，说：“先不管伊甸园的事，你必须把我送进地牢，儿子。”

“为什么？”正准备回头按电梯按钮的忒修斯不可思议得看了看母亲的双手又看了看她的脸，确定她不是在开玩笑后脸上的表情更加疑惑了，“我冒着被揭穿的危险就是为了来救你的，为什么不走？”

“你们在干什么？”负责看守地牢的巫师察觉到了异样，抽出随身携带的魔杖大步朝他们走去。

“忒修斯！快！快给我上禁锢手环！”斯卡曼德夫人紧紧抓住儿子拿着魔杖的手，命令道，“照我说的做！为了你，更是为了纽特！”

母亲的话精准击中了忒修斯内心最柔软的地方，母亲似乎知道一切，好像也知道当下那一堆让他毫无头绪的难题的最佳解决方法，所以纵使心里有千百个不愿意，他也不得不照她所说的去做。念过无数次的禁锢咒突然变得如此难以开口，忒修斯的舌头在嘴里转了好几圈才完成了咒语。他想，在他做傲罗培训的那三年里一定从没想过哪一天会把这个咒语用在母亲身上。

“咳嗯！”忒修斯清了清嗓子决定说些什么以打消守卫的顾虑，他伸手抓住斯卡曼德夫人的臂弯，走到守卫身边，并主动亮出自己的工作证，“抱歉，前面我有些迫不及待地想审这位犯人。下次我会注意的。”

看守的巫师接过塞缪尔的工作证在机器上扫描并核对了他的身份后，又看了眼犯人已被束缚的双手才予以放行。

“妈妈，为什么不让我现在救你？”忒修斯回头看了一眼守卫，确定对方没有再注意他们后才压低了声音询问母亲。

“现在救我没有任何意义，忒修斯。只有救出了你弟弟，我才有机会从地牢里光明正大的走出来。”斯卡曼德夫人抓紧时间，用最精简的话语来解除大儿子心中的疑惑，“我也许会为此在这里蹲上半年甚至更长的时间，可能还会有几个审讯，这些我都能应付的了。但是纽特在伊甸园很可能会丧命，那里所谓的科研人员不把Alpha和Omega当人，而是当成生育机器。”

“怎么会这样？自然生育难道出了问题？”忒修斯皱紧了眉头，随着交谈的展开，他越发担心起纽特。他的弟弟虽然不娇弱，但也不是像自己这样需要天天做魔法与体能双重训练的傲罗，你能指望一个对魁地奇毫无兴趣，只专注于神奇动物的学生会有多强壮？

“是的。你们这一代的自然生育率低到只有1%，魔法部怕巫师都绝种了才想出这样一个馊主意，这个名叫伊甸园的计划。说是实验室，更像是关押Alpha与Omega的牢笼。比这里还可怕。”中年女巫用手握了握铁栅栏，神情凝重，“这就是我为什么隐瞒你的性别、并对于你标记了纽特这件事很生气的原因。”

“那妈妈知道伊甸园在哪里吗？我想我可以用一点小手段混进去。”忒修斯的潜行追踪以及变形术一直都是他引以为傲的能力，只要能跟踪到里面的科研人员，他总有机会混进去。

“不，我不知道。也没人知道伊甸园具体在哪里。我只听人提起过那里被伪装成了一座麻瓜教堂。”斯卡曼德夫人走进了一间空着的牢房，坐在冰冷的板凳上摇了摇头，“所以忒修斯，你要抓紧时间找到伊甸园，我建议你可以从埃福蒙德部长那里查起，因为这是他特批成立的项目。动作越快越好！拖得越久对纽特的伤害就越大。”

“我知道了。”忒修斯第一次有了不知所措的感觉。曾经最风光时以优于他人的成绩通过N.E.W.Ts考试，傲罗培训结果测试也是全优，入职魔法部后又表现优秀被特拉弗斯所看好。这样一个人如果得到上天眷顾的话将来成为魔法部长也不是不可能。虽然兄弟间的爱恋是禁忌的、是有违伦理的，但忒修斯愿意为此付出代价，而且那都是看得到的幸福生活。可现在，伊甸园的出现让这一切都变为了一道又一道的迷雾，你永远不知道自己踏出下一步将会面临怎样的困境，坠落悬崖或是陷入沼泽。

迷茫的年轻傲罗双手抓着栏杆不自觉地咬了咬后槽牙，低着头像是在思考什么，在将近两分钟的沉默后，他才松开手，拍了拍黏在掌心上的铁锈，望向自己的母亲，嘱咐道：“妈妈，多保重。”

斯卡曼德夫人点了点头，像是在鼓励他。忒修斯这才转身坐电梯离开了地牢。

查找伊甸园资料的过程果真就如母亲说的那样困难重重，而且离复方汤剂失效的时间也越来越近，忒修斯从未有过如此强烈的紧迫感，这让他脑袋有些发晕，可一想到纽特，他又不得不打起精神让自己的思维尽可能高速运转。

他首先回到了傲罗办公室里属于塞缪尔的位置，原来电脑屏幕上弹出的通缉令由原本的三个人变成了他一个人。真是讽刺，忒修斯第一次见魔法部如此高效，如果平时也这样，阿兹卡班定会时刻处于高负荷运转状态，那些摄魂怪们可能都来不及吸食黑巫师仅存的美好记忆。

想到这里他摇了摇头，顺手关闭了弹出的窗口，打开傲罗内部网络输入了“伊甸园”这三个字。

“伊甸园计划，魔法部长直批的实验项目，旨在通过科研解决巫师人口极速下降的问题。目前实验仍在继续中……”

可查看的搜索结果就那么寥寥几字，从表面看起来没有任何问题，但在忒修斯点击页面结尾处的“Reading more……”按钮时，却跳出了一个需要更高权限的提示。他不知道的是，接下来那些无法正常阅读到的内容是一串长到令人乍舌的巫师名单，只要你是魔法部登记在册未生育过的Alpha和Omega，你都会被送入伊甸园被迫参与这项由高层开启的实验。

查到这里，忒修斯有一瞬间觉得很疲惫，他就像个无头苍蝇一样在乱转。他不得不放下手中的鼠标，趴在桌子上把头深深埋进双臂之中。他知道自己不该把时间浪费掉，但他却忍不住一而再再而三地想起纽特，想起注视他时那双闪躲的翡翠绿双眸、想起逗弄他时面颊上会跟着一起泛红的雀斑、想起标记他时因为兴奋而断断续续喊着哥哥，这些回忆像海浪一样将忒修斯拉向无边无际的大海，试图将他淹没。

突然，与母亲在地牢里的对话再一次浮现，忒修斯意识到自己与她犯了同一个错误——把简单的事情复杂化。如果最终目的只是进入伊甸园救纽特，那毫无头绪的摸瞎乱找一通和直接被抓进去哪个更快一点？相信以魔法部在对待伊甸园这件事上的效率，他只需要静静等待复方汤剂的失效，自然会有人找到他。

这个已经被预想好的情节在几分钟之后就真实发生了，随着忒修斯变回自己的样貌，整个办公室里警铃大作。没有如困兽般的争斗，一切都来得那么平静。唯一不同的是，作为傲罗的他直接被击昏在座位上，谁也不知道理应逃避抓捕的巫师为何会如此配合，看起来就像是一个陷阱。

当然这是他们想多了。

 

刺激忒修斯醒来的是源于胳膊上的一阵疼痛感，他试图抬起眼皮，可房间内刺眼的灯光照得他不停眨着双眼。等慢慢适应了室内光线后才看清一切。纯白色的房间内种植着各种花草树木，地上铺着草绿色的地毯，还有悦耳的鸟叫声，看得出来设计这个房间的人很用心。如果不是旁边站着一个身穿隔离服、手里拿着刚刚从忒修斯身上抽出的血样的医护人员，他可能真的以为自己到了旧约中所描写的伊甸园。

“你醒了。”多姆纳尔拖过一张椅子坐在了忒修斯的面前，理了理额发，它们总是不听话地跑到眼前，遮挡住自己的视线，“欢迎来到伊甸园，另一位斯卡曼德先生。”

“另一位？”忒修斯从躺椅上坐起，发现自己原来身上穿的套装早已不见，取而代之的是一套棉麻材质的长袖长裤，他不抱希望的摸了摸上衣，没有预留放魔杖的口袋，显然魔杖早已被收缴。

“我想你应该已经知道你的弟弟比你早几小时进来了。不过你放心，他现在很好，也和你穿着一样的衣服。吃的住的都没有苛责他，他是个Omega，在我们这里Omega会得到绝对的重视。”多姆纳尔翻开手上的文件夹，仔细浏览着眼前这位Alpha的档案，“忒修斯 斯卡曼德先生，我有必要和你说下这里的规矩。”

“你的说辞就像我曾审问过的黑巫师一样，满嘴谎话。”忒修斯低头想跳下躺椅，却发现脖子被什么冰冷的金属类物质卡住，他伸手摸了摸，是个项圈，“我要见纽特，在见到他之前，你说的每一个字我都不会相信！”

“你这样我们就很难交谈下去了，斯卡曼德先生。”对所有事都要求尽善尽美的男人有点愤怒，但他很快平复了心情，忒修斯还不是他见过最难缠的巫师，“你刚刚摸的那个是抑制项圈，主要是抑制巫师的魔法能力，你可以试试看能不能对我施无杖魔法。就连伟大的阿不思 邓布利多都伤害不到我。”

“我要见纽特！”这种拐弯抹角地谈话方式忒修斯曾多次在魔法部的高层酒会上见过，避重就轻，永远讲不到要点。他想，自己现在唯一在意的就是弟弟，如果眼前这个红发男人不能给他满意的答案，他绝对会让他脸上挂彩！

“哎……”多姆纳尔咬牙伸出食指挥了挥，他的助手就递上了平板电脑，他在上面快速滑动了几下，调出了实时监控，并举起来给忒修斯看，“这下满意了？”

监控中的纽特确实穿戴着和自己一样的棉麻衣服和所谓的抑制项圈。而现在本应是睡觉时间，但他却没有闭眼，似乎在想事情。忒修斯忍不住伸出手想抚摸屏幕上的弟弟，却被多姆纳尔收回了平板。

“你将来有机会和他团聚，前提是你足够优秀。”他借机抛出了一个诱人的条件，“伊甸园也并不想关你们一辈子，这里只是让你们通过科学的方法进行结合，尽量保证每一次的交配都有结果。”

“我要如何证明自己足够优秀？我甚至都没法使用魔法。”忒修斯指了指自己的抑制项圈问道。对于一个巫师来说，魔法能力的强与弱是直接判定他是否优秀的证据。

“我们每周都会不定时进行一项测试，用来观察Alpha的洞察力、意志力以及抗压能力。因为我们抽取血样发现，一个强大的Alpha在这三点上都表现突出，这是由他们的基因所决定的，这样的Alpha魔法能力也同样强大，让Omega受孕的几率也更高。”多姆纳尔停顿了一下，喝了口放在旁边玻璃茶几上的那杯水，“所以如果你在测试中的成绩是第一名，就可以在所有的Omega中挑选你心仪的那位进行结合。那位Omega如果因你而怀孕，恭喜你，你就可以带着他离开伊甸园，过回原来的生活。”

“如果测试不尽如人意呢？”尽管忒修斯对自己考核所需要的品质上有信心，但这里似乎并不按常理出牌。

“这就是另一个离开伊甸园的方法：如果在半年里都没有一次好成绩的话，抑制项圈就会破坏你颈后的腺体，我们也将放你回去。所以你有24次机会来证明自己。”没有了腺体的Alpha等同于一个废人，不能正常生育就把人直接给毁了，说出这些残忍话语的多姆纳尔看起来显得很轻松。

“那Omega呢？他们会有这种测试吗？”忒修斯有些颤抖的提出这个问题，纽特才17岁！一个17岁的大男孩为何要承受这些？他的弟弟本该在霍格沃茨的课堂上坐着，听那些曾经教过自己的教授上课，他可以开小差，可以养那些他感兴趣的神奇动物，忒修斯甚至不求纽特能以多好的成绩毕业，可现在这些理所当然的事变成了一种奢望。

“Omega只要等待Alpha的挑选，如果发情期到了，项圈会自动注射抑制剂。”多姆纳尔的表情说明他对于管理伊甸园乐在其中，他甚至得意自己把整个伊甸园安排的如此妥当，就像上帝一般给予所有人怜悯。

“魔法部这么做的意义到底是什么？难道自然生育率就低到让你们如此恐慌吗？”傲罗的直觉告诉忒修斯事情也许远没有对方说的那么简单。

“这项实验提高了生育率是无需置疑的。”多姆纳尔合上了忒修斯的档案，示意手下把他带到Alpha的生活区，“这更是为了更伟大的利益。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　第一晚，纽特躺在陌生的床铺上，听着墙壁上挂钟所发出的“滴答”声，回想起数小时前发生的种种，竟一时分不清是在梦里还是现实。中了“昏睡咒”失去意识前所记得的最后一幕是自己被好几个傲罗挟持着塞进了一辆高档汽车的后座上，妈妈满脸担忧地在车外望着他，迟迟不肯离开，平时一向打扮精致、波澜不惊的纯血女巫这次同样没有哭，也没有喊叫，只是在被粗暴推搡着离开之前，对小儿子说：“坚持住，等忒修斯来救你。”

　　“忒修斯……”哥哥的名字就像是守护神咒，纽特不禁在心里默念好几遍，仿佛这样能给予他勇气，能让他在重重迷雾之中找对方向，无尽的思念像滔天巨浪般拍打在身上，他想念忒修斯温暖的怀抱和轻柔的低语，但此刻他却只能双臂环抱住自己，等待哥哥某一天某一时突然的出现。

　　对陌生环境的警惕和对未来生活的担忧让这个十七岁少年无法像往常那样安然入睡，他只是望着天花板角落里的摄像头发呆，却不知忒修斯正通过多姆纳尔的平板看着他。

　　他们凝视对方却无法触摸彼此，他们思念对方却无法拥抱在一起。但他们的母亲相信，只要爱和希望还在，所有痛苦和不幸都会成为筑起斯卡曼德兄弟将来幸福生活的地基。

　　第二天。

　　纽特是被走廊里不时传来的脚步声吵醒的，他半支起身一看时钟，已经是上午九点，自己竟不知不觉睡了那么久，习惯性地往衣服左侧内口袋摸去，没想到魔杖没摸着，却触碰到了脖子上冰凉的抑制项圈，纽特这才恍然意识到昨晚那些都不是梦，无所适从的他只能默默地在床沿边坐着，迟迟没有下一个肢体动作，房间内昏暗的光线就像是一张落在肩上的隐形衣，让他的时间停止了，直到房门被打开的声音打破了整个空间内让人窒息的静谧。

　　走进房间的人捧着好几本书，见屋内没有点灯便空出左手按下了门框边上的开关键，“啪”的一声，突然亮起的灯管让纽特不得不遮住双眼，适应了一会儿光线后他才抬头仰望站着的那个“陌生人”，直到看清对方的面容，才惊讶地喊出了一个让人意想不到的名字：“邓布利多教授？”

　　阿不思 邓布利多身上没有穿那套学生们眼熟的银灰色套装，而是和纽特一样的浅色棉麻衣裤。他对自己曾经教过的学生笑了笑后把书本整齐地垒在床头柜上：“嗨，纽特，好久不见。”

　　“听麦格教授说你请了长假，可你怎么会出现在这里？”小斯卡曼德先生显得特别激动，没有什么比在陌生坏境中遇到熟人更让人振奋的，不是吗？更何况那个人是授予自己知识、教育其做人之道的老师，他有太多太多关于这里的问题了，一时竟不知该如何问起。

　　“这是属于你的，纽特，收好它。”邓布利多没有直接回答他的问题，而是递给他一张纸和一支手环。

　　“这是什么？”纽特接过手环并展开那张纸，看起来是一张平面图，上面标识了一些房间的名字和用途，像是微缩的霍格沃茨学校。

　　“是上面让我转交给你的。”邓布利多指了指站在门口另两个穿着白大褂的人，“手环是身份认证，可以打开一些公共区域的大门，千万别弄丢了。”他顺势举起右手向纽特展示了自己的手环，上面有个显示颜色的细长屏幕，屏幕正亮着红光。

　　“所以你和他们是一伙的吗？”见门口的人离开了，纽特才把手环戴上并小心翼翼地询问道。

　　“哈，纽特，你对于魔法生物的观察力都到哪儿去了？”最受霍格沃茨学生爱戴的邓布利多教授调侃起赫奇帕奇那个让人印象深刻的斯卡曼德先生。

　　纽特这才把目光从教授的脸上挪到他的身上，是了，伟大的阿不思 邓布利多穿着和自己一摸一样的衣物，也戴着相同的抑制项圈，这让他觉得刚刚的指控有些过分，连忙开口道歉，“对不起教授，是我冒昧了。可，可这里究竟是什么地方，为什么连你也被关进来了？”

　　“可能对于魔法部来说，我们的性别就是原罪。”邓布利多随手取过一本书在房间另一个角落里的单人沙发上坐下，“我原以为暂停在霍格沃茨的教学就能让他们闭嘴，没想到埃福蒙德还是听信他人的话，把我送进来了。”

　　“我们的性别？”纽特听了邓布利多的这番话才意识到自己是因为性别分化才被抓进来，可是他不懂，Omega究竟对魔法部造成了什么威胁？

　　“是的，他们管这里叫伊甸园，在我看来，这里叫潘多拉魔盒还差不多。”邓布利多翻了好几页终于找到自己之前看到的地方，“他们通过所谓的科学研究让Alpha和Omega‘完美’结合。”说完他顿了顿，补充了一句，“无关感情。”

　　“什么！？”这是纽特听到现在最荒谬的事了，AO之间因情自然结合居然被魔法部禁止，取而代之的竟是如机器般精准的交合？“他们把我们当成试验品！”

　　“差不多吧。”邓布利多的语气异常平静，像是在讲述与自己毫不相关的故事一般，“你居然对伊甸园计划一无所知，看来你的母亲把你们兄弟两人保护的很好。”

　　“兄弟两人，等等！哥哥，哥哥他是Alpha，他标记了我，难道他也被抓了吗？”纽特想问邓布利多教授，但对方怎么可能会知道忒修斯的行踪，他的声音渐渐变小，听起来更像是自言自语，“等等，哥哥他和我们分开后去了魔法部拿魔杖，该不会他也……”纽特一想起忒修斯就变得心神不宁，他希望哥哥能够在外面安全地找到救自己出来的办法，但一想到忒修斯也许也在伊甸园，甚至是和自己呼吸着相同的空气就让他突然有了安全感，全然没有注意到刚戴上去的手环也和邓布利多的一样发出红光。

　　“什么？忒修斯已经完全标记了你？”邓布利多放下书本大跨步走到纽特面前抬起他的右手，果然，“这是个坏消息，纽特，这是个坏消息。”他松开手喃喃道。

　　“坏消息？为什么？”纽特满脸疑惑，原以为自己从邓布利多的话语中搞清楚了状况，但现在看来只是走进了更浓的迷雾中。

　　“多姆纳尔倒是一点都没跟你解释这里的生存机制？”看纽特满脸无辜地摇摇头，他只能继续解释这里的一切，“这里的Alpha只要通过他们的测试就可以在Omega中选择一位进行结合，如果Omega有幸怀孕，他们就可以一起离开伊甸园，重获自由。这对于未标记的Omega来说算是个契机，但对于你我这样已经被完全标记过的人来说就是地狱，是痛苦的开始，除非你幸运地……”

　　“阿不思 邓布利多，纽特 斯卡曼德。出来吧，去生命树集合了。”门口突然出现了两个身穿黑色制服的高大男人，其中一个粗暴地打断了邓布利多与纽特之间的谈话。

　　“走吧，纽特。”阿不思对于这两人的出现并不感到惊讶，仿佛喊他名字的只是学校里的某个教授，他拍了拍了衣服的边角，顺势把纽特揽到身旁，“看来Alpha那边的测试结果已经出来了。”

　　“生命树？”纽特跟着他一起走出房间，长长的连廊上已经有好几个Omega正在向那里走去。

　　“是，生命树就是Alpha来挑选Omega的地方。”邓布利多解释完后停顿了一下，看起来有些无奈，走在他身边的纽特甚至能听到轻不可闻的叹息声。这颠覆了他一直以来给学生们的印象，伟大的邓布利多教授是现今最伟大的巫师之一，似乎没什么能够让他犯难，究竟是什么事，或者说是什么人让他如此无力？

　　纽特跟随着人群右转，眼前整个空间豁然开朗起来，一颗参天大树屹立在正中央，树叶像从麻瓜拉炮中蹦出来的亮片，闪耀着缤纷的色彩，随风摇曳的树枝让人不禁联想到生生不息、充满生命力的茂密森林。而围绕着生命树的是一间间独立密室，组成了一个扇形，排在纽特前面的Omega们悄无声息地走进这些密室中，没有人议论，没有人反抗，更不要提什么欢声笑语了。

　　“选一间没人的走进去就可以。”邓布利多指了指一道道纯白色的门，提醒纽特，“不过你不用担心，并不危险，起码这次不会。”这话听起来倒不像是在安慰纽特，更像是在阐述未来将要发生的事。

　　纽特本想再问清楚一些，但生命树前只剩下他与邓布利多，守卫见状便开始不耐烦地催促他们，纽特不得不在那两个高大男人的推搡下一步步向充满未知的房间走去，他不安地侧过头向后看了好几眼邓布利多教授，对方则在给了他一个微笑后转身进入了最角落的那间密室。

　　“斯卡曼德先生，请把你身上的衣物脱下，放在右手边的台子上。”身后的门刚关上，屋内就响起了一个温柔却毫无感情的女声对他下达指令，纽特虽然觉得不合理，但还是照做了。

　　监控室里的工作人员在看到Omega还穿着内衣裤时，提出了第二个要求：“请把内衣裤也脱下，进去以后什么都不能穿。”

　　“什么！？”纽特气愤地抬头环视四周找到了角落里的摄像头后对着那边说，“这太过分了！你怎么可以这样要求一个……”

　　“如果你不想脱，我们可以派人进去帮助你，希望你能配合我们的工作。”

　　小斯卡曼德先生站在原地紧握双拳，一动不动，他深感自己被冒犯，但他明白以现在的状态根本无力去改变什么，找谁谈谈吗？能想出这种毫无人性制度的人早已把自己当成了上帝。还是像在学校里那样逃避？不，他们是按着你的头让你面对事实，不然会有更让人无法接受的事情发生，所以除了妥协还能做什么？这根本不是伊甸园，完全就是另一个阿兹卡班！

　　想通这一切后纽特只能磨磨唧唧退下浅灰色平角裤，光着脚，走入房间最深处。没想到那里是一堵用双面镜做成的墙，房间外的人能把里面的事物一览无遗，而你却只能从镜子中看到自己浑身赤裸地坐着，像等待被购买的橱窗商品一样。

　　纽特看着自己苍白瘦弱、散布着雀斑的躯体，慌张地不知该摆什么姿势好，他不想让最私密的部位暴露在陌生人的目光之下，也不想被那个素未谋面的Alpha选中，他恨不得转身背对双面镜，就像他不愿面对现实的内心一样。可他又在等，等那个Alpha早点出现，好让这场闹剧赶紧结束，等最希望的那个人能够早点到来。

　　没有衣物遮体以及在现有环境下可怜的羞耻心都让纽特忍不住打颤，他试着控制住身体，可越是努力，抖得就越是厉害。虽然无法亲眼看见，但他突然感觉到有个比忒修斯强大许多的Alpha走到了双面镜前，他在镜子另一面被吓得大气都不敢喘一下，只觉得心跳声被无限放大，脑中全是“咚咚咚”如战鼓般的巨响。

　　一秒，两秒，三秒……纽特以为他看看就会离开去别的密室前，毕竟没有人会对一个刚成年，身材干瘪的年轻巫师感兴趣。可那个Alpha所逗留的时间比他想象的要长，这让纽特开始胡思乱想起来，他所想的东西可能比弥留之际的人想的还要多，就在他快要把一切与死亡联系起来时，Alpha终于走了。

　　突然松懈下来的纽特腿一软，直接跪在地上开始咳嗽，好不容易停下来又觉得胃部一阵翻江倒海，这让他忍不住干呕了起来，他突然后悔自己没有早点起床去餐厅吃点什么。

　　在确定Alpha已经选择完毕后，纽特捂住嘴巴冲到门口快速穿完衣服，按照记忆里那张平面图的标识来到了餐厅，第一件事就是要了一杯水，一口气喝光，这有效缓解了令人难受的想吐的感觉。

　　当纽特用餐完毕回到自己的房间后才发现少了一个很重要的人——阿不思 邓布利多没有从密室出来。他，被选中了。


End file.
